equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Pon-3
|hair = with streaks |skin = |voice =N/A |race = Human Unicorn (in Equestria)|caption = DJ Pon-3 in My Little Pony Equestria Girls}} DJ Pon-3, or''' Vinyl Scratch',' is a student from Canterlot High and one of the main supporting characters in Equestria Girls. She serves as the disc jockey for the school and for the Rainbooms. She is unnamed in the films, being referred to simply as "DJ" during the reprise of the song This is Our Big Night, but she is named in merchandise. She is mostly recognize by her pair of dark purple and moderate heliotrope streaks sunglasses. Description in Equestria Girls 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls ' DJ Pon-3 had made several appearances in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls as a cameo character. She is first seen in the hallway during the song This Strange World, putting on her headphones. DJ later appears in the Sweet Shoppe when Rarity shouts "I've got it!" very loud in the shop. Then during the Cafeteria Song, she made a cameo when Applejack takes off her sunglasses, revealing her eye colors, and dancing to the song while wearing the Canterlot Wondercolts ears and tail. Although not seen being brainwash, she is seen outside of the school when Sunset Shimmer turns into a demon upon wearing Twilight's crown. She is last seen playing the music for the Fall Formal during the This is Our Big Night reprise. Description in Rainbow Rocks 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ' DJ Pon-3 appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, ''this time as the main supporting character. She first appear listening to her own music in the cafeteria when the Dazzlings sing their song to put everyone under their spell. Then at the Sweet Shoppe, she is seen strutting to her music in a similar fashion to "Music to My Ears." She even made a cameo during the Battle of the Bands with her headphones. These appearances with her headphones on is foreshadow for helping the Rainbooms near the end of the movie. After the Dazzlings convince Trixie Lulamoon to send the Rainbooms through a trap door on the stage to the area below, Spike arrives with DJ Pon-3 to rescue them. As Spike explains, DJ had been wearing her headphones throughout, making her immune to the Dazzlings' spell. With the Dazzlings on stage, DJ Pon-3 arrives with her car, converting it into a portable DJ station to provide music and speakers for the Rainbooms, allowing them to overpower the Dazzlings and destroy their pendants, rendering them powerless for good. In the credits, DJ Pon-3 has joined the Rainbooms to provide all the hardware and equipment for their performances. In both films, she doesn't have any lines. After the Dazzlings convince Trixie to send the Rainbooms through a trap door on the stage to the area below, Spike arrives with DJ Pon-3 to rescue them. As Spike explains, DJ Pon-3 had been wearing her headphones throughout, making her immune to the Dazzlings' spell. With the Dazzlings on stage, DJ Pon-3 arrives with her car, converting it into a portable DJ station to provide music and speakers for the Rainbooms, allowing them to overpower the Dazzlings and destroy their pendants, rendering them powerless for good. In the credits, DJ Pon-3 has joined the Rainbooms to provide all the hardware and equipment for their performances. 'Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 appears as the main character in the mostly wordless short "Music to My Ears." She is first seen crosses the street, listening to dubstep on her headphones. She is seen busting a move on a city sidewalk, while a policeman imitates the same move. She stops by the Sweet Shoppe to get something to eat. She then goes into the Canterlot High hallway only to be stopped by Principal Celestia, who takes her headphones away from her. When Celestia disappears, DJ Pon-3 resumes her music on her earbuds. Guitar Centered ' DJ Pon-3 appears again in the short "Guitar Centered". She is shown working at a music store and greeting the Rainbooms as they enter. After Rainbow Dash wins over Trixie in their shred-off, she presents Rainbow Dash with her prize: the double-necked guitar that she and Trixie were fighting over. When Rainbow decides to buy the one she was just playing on instead, DJ Pon-3 goes to put away the double-neck, but Trixie snatches it up to gloat. DJ Pon-3 then waits behind the counter and rings up Rainbow's purchase, and waves back as the main cast leaves the store. 'Pinkie on The One In the animated short Pinkie on the One, DJ Pon-3 makes a cameo in the cafeteria scene where Pinkie Pie drums with her silverware. Shake Your Tail! ' In the music video short "Shake your Tail!", DJ Pon-3 serves as a disc jockey during the Rainbooms' performance. In one shot, she works a turntable. In a later shot, she dances while wearing the Canterlot Wondercolts ears and tail. 'Perfect Day for Fun! In the music video short Perfect Day for Fun!, DJ Pon-3 watches the Rainbooms' concert and poses for a smartphone photo at the end of the short. Depictions in Friendship Games In this film, DJ Pon-3 adds some beats to Rainbow Dash's CHS Rally Song. Other descriptions Chapter books In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the animated shorts, DJ Pon-3 appears on the cover and spine and in the story, communicates through text messages rather than speaking. Hasbro.com Rainbow Rocks description Always chill and ready to rock, DJ Pon-3 spins the hits Canterlot High loves to hear. When she drives up in her so-cool convertible wearing her signature shades, she commands attention without even saying a word. '' 'Rainbow Rocks'' ''Encore description DJ PON-3 is known by everyone at Canterlot High for her awesome taste in music and her rockin' style. She wears her signature shades and headphones all of the time, no matter what! Fun Fact: She believe actions speak louder than words. '' Merchandise Two ''Rainbow Rocks ''dolls of DJ Pon-3 was release to promote for the ''Rainbow Rocks ''movie. One doll was the ''Design and Decorate doll that release 2014, with a stamp and stencil set. The back of the packaging reads "I make my mark on the music scene by remixing rhythms and songs!" Another doll was release for ''Rainbow Rocks ''either in the neon single or with her Rockin Convertible in 2014. An upcoming Equestria Girls playset of Canterlot High will also release with a DJ doll this time with her clothes match the show. See also *DJ Pon-3's pony counterpart in MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Rockers